Now you see me
by Ehsis
Summary: " L'inconfort, éternellement s'est glissé en moi. Distrayant, réagissant contre mon souhait. Je demeure aux côtés de mon propre reflet. Ce manque de self-control, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'arrête jamais "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: " Hannibal " ainsi que tous ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir de faire partager mon esprit dérangé.

**About**: Will / Hannibal. Alana ( par la suite )

**Note**: Scènes de violence et de sex explicites à venir. Risque de spoiler potentiel non capital.

* * *

**Introduction **

**Accro.**..

« _ Tu es comme une drogue__  
__Tu es comme un démon que je ne peux affronter__  
__C'est comme si j'étais bloquée__  
__C'est comme si je te fuyais constamment__  
__Et je sais que je te laisse avoir tout le pouvoir_

_C'est comme si la seule compagnie que je recherche  
Ne serait que souffrance autour de moi_

_Tu es comme une sangsue  
Qui aspire ma vie  
C'est comme si je ne pouvais respirer  
Sans toi en moi_

_Et je sais que je te laisse avoir tout le pouvoir__  
__Et je me rends compte que jamais je ne pourrais te quitter _

_C'est comme si je ne pouvais respirer__  
__C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus rien voir__  
__Rien à part toi__  
__Je suis dépendant de toi__  
__C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus penser sans que tu m'interrompes__  
__Dans mes pensées__  
__Dans mes rêves__  
__Tu m'as tout pris__  
__Comme si je n'étais plus moi_

_Je suis comme perdu__  
__Comme si j'abandonnais lentement__  
__Tu es comme un fantôme qui me hante__  
__Et je sais que ces voix dans mon esprit seront uniquement miennes__  
__Et je sais que jamais je ne changerais si je ne te cède pas maintenant_ »

**K. Clarkson** - Addicted

* * *

**. Now, you see me .**

**Chapitre 1er**

« _Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es. Comment veux-tu savoir vivre ? Ce qu'il faut c'est te connaître. Et peut être alors ta vie ne sera-t-elle plus ce désastre _» **Charles Juliet.** Lambeaux.

Gouttes après gouttes, la sueur perlait sur son doux visage. Des mèches brunes plaquées sur son front le gênaient inconsciemment. Une main moite les balaya rapidement avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Peu à peu le t-shirt de Will fusionnait avec sa peau humide. Des auréoles de sueur se dessinaient doucement sur ses vêtements. La température de son corps augmentait dangereusement et l'on pouvait voir à présent une partie de son drap s'humidifier.

Dehors, il neigeait. La température ne devait pas dépasser les – 15 degrés et un vent bruyant soufflait dans les branches des arbres morts. Un désert blanc s'étendait face à la maison de Will Graham. Petit à petit le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans les méandres de son être torturé. De son esprit malade. Ce corridor qui lui balançait des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Ces chemins tortueux que le jeune homme empruntait malgré lui lors de ses nuits hantées.

Hantée, cette nuit là n'était pas l'exception à cet enfer. Il n'arrivait plus à se réveiller. Son corps se défendait comme il pouvait. Il transpirait toujours et tremblait de tout son être. Conscient du massacre, son cerveau voulait que Will se réveille. Mais le subconscient est le maître de ses nuits. Et comme tous les soirs, il faisait vivre à son hôte, un cauchemar des plus malsain.

Mais finalement, le cauchemar n'était pas si différent de la réalité. Sa réalité, du fait même qu'elle l'était, été pire que ses cauchemars récurrents.

N'était-il donc pas mieux ?

Enfoui dans ses songes ?

En sécurité, sachant que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel ?

Le plus douloureux n'était pas de vivre le cauchemar , mais de s'en réveiller et de faire face à sa propre réalité.

Qu'était le pire pour lui ?

Une lutte incessante contre sa personne le plonge peu à peu dans la folie, dans l'auto-destruction mentale. Dans la perdition.

Un bruit sourd. Un craquement. Une branche d'arbre. Un pas en arrière. Un pressentiment.

Will leva les yeux. Un corps. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il fixait le cadavre. Le cadavre le fixait. Réellement. Il sentait ses yeux encore ouverts, le dévisager. Il sentait ses pupilles pénétrer son être. Will essayait, mais n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Un craquement lent. Un bruit étouffé. Le jeune homme ressenti quelques gouttes gelées. Il s'essuya le visage. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Il baissa la tête. La moitié d'un homme gisait à ses pieds. Il était tombé de son piédestal et l'épaisse couche de neige avait étouffé le bruit.

Graham s'agenouilla et retourna le corps. Le choc le fit reculer. Deux trous béants remplaçaient ses yeux . Il recula. Se leva et continua à reculer. Une paroi dure l'arrêta. Il plaqua ses mains afin de sentir son obstacle. Du bois. Froid. Une porte. La sienne. Un demi tour, plus de porte. Will se trouvait à présent dans son salon. Un bruit étrange l'interpella. Cela venait de la cuisine. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Il essaya de courir jusqu'à sa destination mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Chaque mètre parcouru était une torture physique et psychologique. A chacun de ses pas le bruit s'accélérait. Des gouttes sur le sol. Cela ressemblait à de simples gouttes sur du carrelage.

Il pleuvait. Non ce n'était pas de la pluie. Will regarda ses mains. Du sang. Cela venait du plafond. Il leva la tête. Ses jambes lâchèrent. Son cœur et son estomac aussi.

Quatre de ses chiens étaient pendus, égorgés comme des porcs. Leurs cous encore fraîchement entaillés déversaient un sang épais sur le corps de leur maître.

« _Regarde..._ »

Will bondit. Il sentit quelque chose de mou entre ses mains. Des yeux.

« _Regarde » « Regarde » « REGARDE ! _»

Le cadavre aveugle se tenait proche de lui et hurlait.

Soudain, plusieurs bip assourdissants se mirent à retentir.

Essoufflé, Will Graham se réveilla. Sa peau était collée à ses draps tant il avait transpiré. Ses cheveux resserrés en petits paquets tombaient le long de son front et de sa nuque. Le visage et les bras moites, presque humide, il se sentait mal. Se levant doucement, il se rendit compte dans un vacillement qu'il ne tenait pas debout. Sa tête tournait et son estomac ne semblait pas vouloir tenir en place. Il se déplaça avec lenteur vers la salle de bain mais finit à genou devant ses toilettes. Cela faisait 24h qu'il n'avait quasiment rien avaler. Une douleur insupportable lui brisait les entrailles, lui broyait les cotes.

La douleur passée, il se releva tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur le lavabo à sa portée. Il se regarda dans le miroir suspendu au dessus de celui-ci.

« _PUTAIN ! _» grogna t-il avec dégoût.

Sa main heurta violemment le verre maintenant brisé. Will ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir. L'homme qu'il voyait ne lui ressemblait pas.

Quand est-ce qu'il en est arrivé là ?

Sa thérapie avec Hannibal semblait l'apaiser mais semblait le perdre un peu plus dans ses ténèbres.

« _Un point d'attache_ » avait dit Jack. Hannibal serait son « _Point d'attache_ ». Mais à quelle attache Hannibal allait-il encrer sont patient ?

* * *

Oui, j'aime faire souffrir mon petit Will, et il n'a encore rien vu mon chouchou :)

Merci de votre lecture,

En attente de vos avis :D

Enjoy et Eat The Rude ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**.Now, you see me.**

**Chapitre IIéme.**

" _Le malaise de n'être que rarement à l'unissons, de te sentir coupé des autres, de t'éprouver différent, d'où une mélancolie profonde. Qui plaque son voile de morne désolation sur tout ce qui t'environne. Tout ce qui t'advient_ "** Charles Juliet. **

Une sonnerie des plus banales retentit dans l'appartement de Will Graham. Une expression des plus désespérée apparue sur son visage. Il savait pourquoi son téléphone sonnait. Il savait qui appelait. Après une inspiration, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre. A destination, il tilta un instant devant le désordre qui régnait. Des habits jonchaient le sol, plusieurs livres recouvraient sa table de chevet et des photos été éparpillées sur le dessus d'une commode. Le lit n'était pas fait et avait encore les marques des cauchemars de son hôte. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Will décrocha.

«_ Jack. »_

_« Will, vous en avez mis du temps »_

_« Il y a un problème ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de vous sur une affaire. »_

_« Et vous n'avez que moi... »_

_« D'aussi... efficace, oui. »_

_« Ça peut attendre ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Je prends au moins une douche et j'arrive, envoyez moi l'adresse par téléphone. »_

_« Le Dr Lecter passe vous chercher dans 45 minutes, il vous accompagne. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« On a besoin de lui également, et de ses connaissances »_

_« Et vous avez besoin d'une Baby-Sitter c'est ça ? » _Will était perplexe.

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça »_

_« Mais vous le pensez »_

_« Je veux juste évitez... Tout débordement Will. »_

_Ce dernier souri._

_« A toute à l'heure Jack _»

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son supérieur.

« _Pfff_ » Il jeta son téléphone sur son lit et retourna dans la salle de bain. En chemin, Winston le rejoignit. Son maître le serra fort et siffla. Plusieurs autres de ses amis canins rejoignirent leur camarade. Il les caressa et ferma les yeux.

« _Regarde... » « Regarde... » « REGARDE_ » Du sang. Pendus. Égorgés.

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux. « _ Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque vous faire du mal_. » Leur fit signe de partir et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la douche. Toujours lentement, il referma la porte et resta debout devant celle-ci. La pièce était assez sombre. Un carrelage vert foncé décorait les murs et le sol. Un simple lavabo, des toilettes et une douche italienne remplissaient l'endroit. Une vitre remontait au trois quart du mur afin d'éviter toutes éclaboussures. Le jeune homme ôta son T shirt et tout aussi lentement, son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage, il frissonna. Il faisait froid et la pièce n'était pas très bien chauffée. Il s'empressa de faire couler l'eau afin d'y remédier. Une fois à température il mit un pied devant l'autre et vint se placer sous le liquide brûlant. Il pencha sa tête en arrière afin de profiter de la chaleur. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage ainsi que sur tout son corps. Il se sentait bien. Il en oublierait presque que le temps passait.

C'est quand il entendit une voiture sur le chemin de terre menant à sa propriété qu'il revint à la dure réalité. Il poussa la vitre qui s'ouvrit sous son poids et sortit de la douche. Il trempa le sol mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il enfila un boxer et un jean quand on sonna à la porte.

« _J'arrive.. _»

Hannibal Lecter se tenait là, debout. Le froid n'avait pas l'air d'avoir emprise sur lui contrairement au jeune homme qui lui ouvrit.

« _Bonjour, Will_ »

« _Dr Lecter... Vous êtes en avance _» Ils échangèrent un regard. « _Je vous en prie... _»

« _Merci »_ Il dévisagea son hôte et de ce fait, lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas tout à fait habillé. «_ Vous... n'allez pas sortir comme ça quand même ? _» Il faisait de l'humour. Will avait rarement vu Hannibal faire de l'humour et souri à cette attention.

« _J'en ai pour 5 minutes. »_

_« Je ne bouge pas de là_ »

Will monta pour finir de s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, le psychiatre déambulait dans le salon de son hôte. Plusieurs bibliothèques ornaient les murs. Bibliothèques remplies de livres divers sur la psychologie, le profilage, les tueurs en série. Entre deux meubles se trouvait une cheminé blanche accueillit par un tapis de la même couleur. Sur ce dernier, dormaient deux chiens marrons. Hannibal se tourna et contempla un petit bureau en bois sous une fenêtre fermée. Il s'approcha. Un léger bazar plus ou moins organisé jonchait le meuble. Une lampe éclairait une loupe grossissante. Cette dernière était disposée au dessus d'un fil de pêche et d'un leurre.

« _Je les fabrique moi même._ » Hannibal se retourna, surprit. « _Les leurres. Je les fabrique moi même_ »

« _Je vois ça. Très bon travail. »_

_« Merci »_

_« Cela vous oblige à vous concentrer sur quelque chose de prenant »_

_« Je suis prêt, on y va ?_ » Will écourta la conversation. Il n'appréciait que peu le fait qu'Hannibal ne puisse s'empêcher de psychanalyser le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Un silence presque dérangeant régnait dans la voiture qui conduisait les deux hommes sur le terrain. Le psychiatre décida d'engager la conversation :

«_ Ma présence ici ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? _» Il détourna les yeux de la route.

« _Mh. Euh, non, non bien sûr que non_ » Il était ailleurs, dans son monde, dans ses pensées.

« _Bien._ »

« _De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Dr, si ?_ »

« _Jack m'a demandé d'être ici, pour vous superviser, rien d'autre_ »

«_ Rien d'autre ? Vous me considérez comme votre patient pourtant, non ? _» Il ne répondait qu'évasivement à ses questions. Cela l'irritait. Son regard changea et Hannibal sourit à cette transformation faciale. Il jubilait de voir comment il était facile de jouer avec les émotions des personnes.

« _Pas officiellement non »_

_« Pas officiellement... _»

« _Veuillez m'excuser Will. Le FBI me paye pour être votre « bouée de sauvetage ». Officiellement, je suis le psychiatre du FBI, non le vôtre. Quand vous me paierez pour vos consultations, vous serez mon patient._ »

« _Et pourtant vous m'aidez »_

_« J'espère bien »_ Hannibal sourit à nouveau. Will y répondit, avec un peu plus de gène que son partenaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils croisèrent plusieurs voitures garées sur le côté de la route. Des gyrophares clignotaient. Des agents s'affairaient. Ils étaient arrivés.

Jack vint à leur rencontre et les salua.

«_ Dr Lecter, Will. »_

_« Bonjour Jack _»

Hannibal serra la main de l'agent. « _Qu'est ce qu'on a ?_ »

« _Je ne... sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, je pense que vous pourrez simplement en juger par vous même »_

_« On vous suit _»

Will restait muet et regardait simplement les deux hommes. Quand ils avancèrent, il suivit. Il regardait tout autour de lui. Le bruit ambiant des agents du FBI et de la police locale se fondaient dans un décor presque magique. Ils étaient entourés d'une vaste forêt où les arbres perdaient leur feuillage à cause de l'hiver. Par endroit, la neige recouvrait les sentiers et les rochers. Il pouvait sentir le sol s'enfoncer légèrement à chacun de ses pas et l'odeur ambiante l'enivrait doucement quand la voix de son supérieur le rappela à la réalité.

* * *

« _Nous y sommes _»

Will reprit peu à peu conscience de la situation. Il leva la tête vers Jack puis vers Hannibal. Tout deux fixaient une vaste clairière. Après quelques pas vers les deux hommes, il put, en effet, se rendre compte de la situation.

Un... homme était allongé là. Sur le dos. Il était si grand. Des fleurs blanches l'entouraient.

« _Jack, qui est-ce ? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que c'est ? »_

_« Qui sont-ils vous voulez dire ? _» Il continua « _Nous avons pu détecter 6 corps différents _»

Hannibal observait l'œuvre de ce tueur. Ses yeux semblait briller devant tant d'ingéniosité. Il se recula et laissa faire les deux professionnels. Il se contenta, d'observer.

Graham et Crawford s'avancèrent pendant que ce dernier continuait à parler.

« _D'accord, à première vu notre tueur a utilisé deux personnes pour chaque partie du corps qu'il a assemblé afin de nous présenter, ceci. _»

Will voyait à présent mieux le désastre sous ses yeux.

« _Un Patchwork humain »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ?_ »

« _Il a voulu faire une sorte de patchwork, humain. Il a prit les pieds d'une personne, les jambes d'une autre, puis à nouveau les jambes d'une autre. Et ainsi de suite pour tous les membres principaux du corps humain. Deux personnes pour les bras, Deux pour les jambes et deux pour le torse. Puis une personne pour chaque parties restantes : La tête, les mains, les pieds. » « Est ce que nous savons si les mains, les pieds ou la tête appartiennent à une des personnes composant le cadavre ? »_

_« C'est en cours, rien de concret pour le moment »_

Le corps avait des jambes, des bras et un torse plus grand que la normale. Le tout relié par des agrafes chirurgicales.

« _Nous avons au minimum quatre corps s'il a simplement découpé un homme pour... l'agrandir avec les parties d'un autre. Nous établirons ça aux autopsies. _» Conclu Jack à Will, qui resta silencieux.

L'agent spécial se recula afin de laisser son collègue réfléchir. Le psychiatre observait toujours la scène.

Will Graham ferma les yeux, comme à son habitude, un pendule se dessina dans son esprit. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, les agents autour de lui avait disparu. Le décor de police s'estompait peu à peu. Il s'avança vers le corps, qui se détacha, membre par membre. Il continuait à avancer et pouvait à présent voir clairement le patron de cette œuvre.

« _J'ai amené quatre personnes dans les bois. Cela pouvait leur sembler normal. Je suis un guide touristique ou un garde forestier _»

Quatre jeunes hommes d'âges et de physiques différents se tenaient face à Will.

« _Je les ai tué. Puis je les ai disposé sur le sol_ » Son esprit lui montrait tant de détails...

« U_n fois sur le sol, j'en ai découpé un. Celui dont le visage me paraissait le plus beau. J'ai gardé sa tête et son cou, ses mollets et ses pieds ainsi que ses avants bras et ses mains. Je me suis débarrassé du torse, des biceps et des cuisses. J'en ai découpé un autre. J'ai gardé ses jambes et je les ai disposé sur le précédent afin de reconstituer son corps. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là, ce n'était jamais assez parfait. J'ai découpé le bras du 3ème et le torse du 4ème. _»

« _J'ai assemblé le tout. Des parties... parfaites, pour un corps parfait. C'est mon objectif._ »

Soudain le corps se leva. Will sursauta. Le géant se tenait face à lui, inerte. Il se désassembla sous ses yeux. Des membres en décomposition s'écroulèrent sur l'agent qui s'effondra.

«_ Will ! Will vous allez bien ? _» Jack accouru.

« _Jack ! Ces choses qu'il fait pour vous... Non il ne va pas bien_ » rétorqua Hannibal.

L'intéressé se tenait à genou, la tête dans ses mains, ses doigts serrant ses mèches humides de sueur.

« _C'est bon..._ »

Il tremblait encore. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Il en avait marre. Tellement marre. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses visions apocalyptiques et de ses hallucinations dérangeantes. Sans parler de ses cauchemars à répétition. Il ne savait plus où il en était, tous les jours, une nouvelle affaire. Tous les jours, le même enfer.

Il se releva, visiblement mal en point.

«_ Il voulait enlever les défauts de chaque personne qu'il a trouvé. Ne garder que les qualités, physiques. Il cherchait à faire l'Homme parfait. Mais il a abandonné son œuvre, cela ne devait pas lui convenir. Le parterre de fleurs pourrait signifier qu'il tenait à son travail Cela a dut l'attrister de s'en séparer._ » Il parlait, sans s'arrêter, les yeux dans le vide. « J_e... Je suis presque certain que notre tueur à une malformation physique ou peut être qu'il est brûlé ou défiguré _» « _Il est possible que ce soit même un chirurgien plasticien. La beauté physique est sa consécration. Il s'est donné du temps pour faire ça... Ce doit être quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas, ou plus. Ou alors à son compte. Un peintre, un artiste. _»

« _Will _»

Ce dernier ignora l'appel d'Hannibal.

« _C'est tout ce que je peux en tirer Jack. En espérant que cela vous convienne _» Il avança simplement, tout droit. Fixant toujours le néant. Jack se tourna vers Hannibal.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours comme ça quand il fait... ça _»

« _Will est mon ami, bien entendu que je m'inquiète. Vous m'avez confié sa santé »_

_« Écoutez, je lui ai proposé de démissionner, il n'en a pas voulu ! »_

_« Il sauve des vies Jack. Ce dilemme est impossible pour lui »_

_« C'est son choix »_

_« Non. C'est le votre. _»

Le psychiatre mit fin à la conversation qui commençait à l'irriter. Jack Crawford peut avoir cet effet là sur les gens. Pendant ce temps Will Graham marchait le long de la route. Il avait dépassé les barrages de polices. En fait, il ne savait pas. Rien n'était revenu. Comme s'il était toujours dans la peau du tueur. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. Il confondait la réalité.

Hannibal regardait le jeune Will partir. Il le regardait perdre les pédales. Il attendait le bon moment. Le bon moment pour ramasser les morceaux de son jouet brisé. Brisé par ses soins. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Une fierté s'empara de lui. Will était son jouet. Son subconscient lui appartenait et il s'employait jour après jour à le mélanger à sa conscience. Il souriait. De ce sourire à vous faire frémir. On jurerait que ses yeux noircissaient. Et devenait aussi sombre que son âme.

* * *

Enjoy :3


	3. Chapter 3

« _Faisant dévier mes chemins_

_Il m'a déchiré_

_Et il a fait de moi une horreur _»

**Charles Juliet** - Lambeaux

* * *

**.Now, you see me.**

**Chapitre IIIème**

Le Dr Lecter remonta simplement dans sa voiture. Une fois au volant, il pencha légèrement la tête puis sourit. Au loin, Will Graham déambulait toujours sans but. De sa main droite il mit le contact et posa un pied sur l'accélérateur. La voiture démarra et prit de la vitesse. Sur le tableau de bord on pouvait y voir afficher la température extérieure : 0.9 degrés. Le froid s'emparait peu à peu du comté. Quand le psychiatre passa devant son patient, il le regarda simplement et continua sa route se disant qu'il finira par atterrir chez lui. Il s'adonnera alors à son occupation favorite, la manipulation mentale.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il était arrivé chez lui. Pas de Will à l'horizon. Il imaginait alors le jeune homme marchant dans le froid. Il se mit à son bureau afin de passer le temps. Une feuille de dessin posée devant lui attendait les mains expertes de son créateur. Hannibal prit un crayon et le tailla à l'aide d'un scalpel Puis se mit à dessiner. Une femme nue apparaissait sur la feuille autrefois blanche. Cette séance créatrice dura un peu moins d'une heure lorsqu'il finit son œuvre. A côté, plusieurs feuilles empilées attendaient qu'on les griffonne. Le Docteur déposa alors délicatement son premier dessin à sa gauche et plaça parallèlement une autre feuille à côté de celle ci. Son coup de crayon était plus rapide, plus saccadé et son travail ressemblait plus à un schéma, un plan. Peu à peu ont vit se former plusieurs plats, entrées, et desserts en tout genre. Une fois sa transe finie, il reposa son crayon , aligna les deux dessins et contempla en souriant.

«_ Will, will, will... mon ami, que fais-tu ?_ » Il s'impatientait presque et sa patience n'avait que peu de limite. Il se leva, mit une veste, sortit du bureau et se mit à marcher dans les rues sombres de la ville. Les mains dans les poches, il avait froid. Le vent soufflait une légère brise qui le décoiffa légèrement. Qui sait où son errance nocturne allait l'emmener ?

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit bruyamment. Alana Bloom sursauta. Son appartement était quasiment plongé dans le noir lorsqu'elle sortie de la cuisine afin de prendre connaissance du dérangement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'allumer quelques lumières avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Une fois à destination, elle entrouvrit cette dernière et sa stupéfaction fut instantanée.

« _Will ? Qu'est que... Vous faites ici ?_ »

« _Alana _» Il paraissait complètement déboussolé et probablement fiévreux au vue de la sueur qui perlait sur son front et du froid extérieur. Il regardait dans le vide et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'Alana prit peur.

« _Will, Will, vous m'entendez ?_ » Aucune réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. Elle prit l'initiative de le faire rentrer et referma la porte derrière elle. « _Enlevez ça _» Elle ôta son manteau et le déposa sur une commode qui occupait le couloir prés de l'entrée, « _Venez avec moi _» et l'amena dans la cuisine.

« _Will, dites moi quelque chose. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous n'étiez pas avec Jack ?_ »

Alana déposa une main sur la joue de son visiteur et l'autre sur son front. «_ Vous êtes brûlant. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dehors ?_ »

«_ Je... ne sais pas _» Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin la bouche. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide avant qu'ils rencontrent ceux de son interlocutrice. « _Alana, aidez moi. » « Je... _» Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux et tombèrent finalement le long de ses joues. La jeune femme enleva ses mains et assista impuissante à cette scène. Will fixa ses mains tremblantes et les passa sur son visage, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il les fit glisser dans ses cheveux et serra ses mèches avec force. « _Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ! _»

La jeune femme sentait son cœur se déchirer et ne pouvait plus le laisser dans cet état.

«_ Hey.. Ça va. Will, calmez vous. _» Elle prit délicatement ses mains et les ôta de son visage. Un regard suffit à calmer le jeune homme. « _On va commencer par le commencement. Comment êtes vous arrivé là ? _»

« _Je.. Ne sais pas. Je me souviens de la scène de crime. Jack, Hannibal. J'ai observé, ce corps recomposé._ » Alana eut un mouvement de tête désespérée. «_ Puis j'ai marché. Je me souviens qu'il faisait froid. Puis je suis arrivé ici _»

« _D'accord. Vous avez de la fièvre ça ne doit pas aider à vos absences et puis, vous êtes trempé, il a plu ?_ »

« _Il a neigé, je crois._ »

« _D'accord. Je vais vous ramener chez vous Will. Vous allez prendre une douche chaude et simplement vous coucher. Il faut que vous dormiez._ »

« _Il faut que je vois Hannibal »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Il trouve toujours une explication à mes délires »_

_« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas passé le voir. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous retrouvé devant chez moi ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas._ »

Des flash douloureux lui revenaient alors en tête. Il se voyait, devant la demeure du psychiatre. C'est là qu'il allait. C'est là qu'il se dirigeait. Un autre flash. Will cligna des yeux. Ses derniers rougirent. Alana assistait sans rien dire.

« _J'étais devant chez lui »_

_« Il n'était pas là ? _» Elle rentrait simplement dans son délire psychologique.

«_ Je ne m'en souviens pas _»

Le Dr Lecter était pourtant là, quand son visiteur a débarqué, agonisant, délirant. Il était là et l'avait accueillit lui promettant remède à ses maux. Il était mal en point et n'avait plus conscience de la réalité, ce dont profita le psychiatre. Il inséra à son patient une piqûre quasiment indolore, lui assurant que sa fièvre allait maintenant baisser. Mais n'en était rien. Il déclencha tout bonnement une crise douloureuse chez Will qui ne surviendrait qu'une fois les effets du produit passé dans son sang. Il n'avait que peu de temps. Hannibal avait alors susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille de son jouet.

« _Vous devriez allez voir le Dr Bloom. Elle aura peut être les réponses que je ne peux vous donner »_.

Il l'avait baladé. Il savait les sentiments de Will à l'égard du Dr Bloom. Il connaissait également la réticence du-dit docteur vis à vis d'une relation avec Will. Il souhaitait simplement que sa marionnette se fasse rejeter une nouvelle fois par la femme qu'il aime. Qu'il vienne lui raconter le désastre une fois passé. Qu'il jubile devant son œuvre accomplie. C'était, son objectif.

* * *

Cela m'est extrêmement dur de rester objective vis à vis d'Alana, car je déteste son personnage. Donc, excusez mes dérapages d'objectivité.

Morgane : Merci pour ton dernier commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir! Ca m'a énormément touché! En espérant ne pas te décevoir sur ce chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

« _La croyance en une origine surnaturelle du mal n'est pas nécessaire. Les Hommes sont à eux seuls capable des pires atrocités _»

**Joseph Conrad**

* * *

. **Now you see me** .

.

**Chapitre IV ème**

**.**

« _Je ne me souviens plus. Je ne me souviens plus. Je ne me souviens plus. _» La frénésie s'était emparée de lui.

« _C'est bon, ça va aller. Will ! Will écoute moi ! _»

Alana essayait de calmer son ancien patient. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver ce qu'elle appelait elle même « _une curiosité professionnelle_ » à son égard même dans ces moments là. Et surtout dans ces moments là, elle s'en voulait de ressentir ça et une fois sortie de son intense réflexion, elle s'aperçut que Will Graham s'était calmé.

« _Will... ? _»

La jeune femme effleura son visage, ce qui le fit frémir.

« _Tu as froid ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Ta main est gelée _» dit-il en penchant légèrement sa tête contre cette dernière.

La psychiatre ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de conversation mais s'en accommodait. Will faisait souvent ça. Elle avait apprit à le connaître, à l'étudier, à l'apprivoiser et même si elle avait des sentiments pour lui, le côté professionnel prenait le dessus, s'ajoutant à ça, l'état psychologiquement instable de Will. Cependant, elle n'était pas avec lui comme elle était avec le reste de ses patients et les autres personnes qu'elle côtoyait à l'université. Elle avait longtemps essayé de rester éloignée de Will et de la tentation qu'il lui évoquait. Être seule avec lui rendait les choses plus difficiles pour elle et bien souvent il lui avait fait remarquer qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls dans une pièce. Bien entendu, elle esquivait la remarque, prétendant seulement qu'elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Pourquoi ce mensonge alors que c'est elle même qui s'évertuait à mettre cette situation en place ? Pour le protéger dira-t-elle. Pour ne pas lui donner cet espoir dont il avait pourtant besoin. Elle avait fait cette erreur à deux reprises déjà, et elle s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer. Ce soir là, quand ils s'étaient embrassés elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et au désir qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle savait elle savait très précisément ce dont il avait envie et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le rejeter, puis de revenir vers lui pour finalement le rejeter à nouveau, lui offrant à chaque fois la possibilité d'un espoir aussitôt anéanti par ses caprices. Une bataille incessante dans son esprit entre le professionnalisme et l'affectueux, entre ce qu'il est et ce qu'elle aimerait qu'il soit. Cachant son égoïsme derrière ses phrases toutes faites comme « _C'est pour ton bien_ » ou encore «_ Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut _». Mais le temps n'était pas à ce genre de ressentiments.

« _Il ne fait pas chaud, en effet_ »

Un sourire déformé apparu sur le visage de son vis à vis.

« _Will écoute... Tu es probablement malade, tu as de la fièvre, je me demande même comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans t'effondrer_ »

« _Je me le demande... _»

Elle retira délicatement sa main de la joue humide du jeune homme qui leva les yeux à ce manque. Alana ne pouvait définir ce qu'elle lisait dans ce regard rempli de larmes. Il avait simplement besoin d'aide, et besoin d'elle. Il s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir infime de l'avoir avec lui sans qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Il s'accrochait aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, si infimes soit-ils.

«_ A quoi penses-tu ? »_

_« Mh ? »_

_« A quoi penses-tu Will. Maintenant. Sans réfléchir. »_

_« C'est professionnel ou personnel comme question ?_ »

Elle l'avait cherché. Il continua :

« _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas Alana. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever Hannibal de la tête. Je l'entends, j'entends sa voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Et je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je suis arrivé là ! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou Alana... Je..._ »

Il n'arrivait plus à continuer. Ses larmes coulaient et il s'efforçait de les retenir en passant ses mains sur son visage avec vigueur. Il détestait se sentir comme ça. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle, de se perdre lui même, comme si son esprit ne lui appartenait plus, une enveloppe vide. Quand il plongeait dans son subconscient pour remettre les choses en place, il n'entendait que le Dr Lecter mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses paroles, ses murmures. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de lui, il devait savoir quelque chose sur son état. Hannibal était la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre et Will ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, de ses réflexions ensemble lors de ces séances nocturnes. Il l'avait fait tellement réfléchir sur lui même, lui avait fait comprendre tellement de choses sur lui, sur ses agissements, sur sa façon unique de penser et de voir les choses. Hannibal Lecter avait façonné Will Graham l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et s'évertuait peu à peu à le faire évoluer comme il voulait qu'il soit tout en lui faisant croire qu'il avait toujours été comme ça. Et l'agent spécial plongeait dedans la tête la première, hypnotisé par son psychiatre.

« _D'accord. Calme toi. Calme toi s'il te plaît _» Elle se sentait démunie devant l'état de son ami. « _Pourquoi Hannibal t'aurait fait quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire_. »

« J_e sais pas ! C'est comme des flashs dans ma tête. J'étais chez lui et, et il m'est impossible de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je suis comme ça ! Pourquoi je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien, bon sang ! _»

« _Hé... C'est bon. Ça va aller... Ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu vas arriver à te souvenir de quelque chose. Hannibal ne veut que ton bien, il t'aide à comprendre Will, rien d'autre._ » Face à son silence, elle continua. « _Tu es passé le voir, avant de venir ici parce que tu sais qu'il te comprends et qu'il peut t'aider, comme il l'a souvent fait. Toi même tu dis qu'il t'a fait voir des choses dont tu ne te rendais pas compte ou que tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Ton instinct t'a poussé chez lui et il a du essayer de te calmer pour finalement te renvoyer chez toi mais tu n'as pas du écouter et tu t'es retrouvé ici. Inconsciemment tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas que tu restes seul quand tu es dans cet état et vu qu'Hannibal n'avait pas pu t'aider, tu as pensé que moi, je le pouvais _»

Le discours de son ancien psychiatre se tenait et Will Graham commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait simplement besoin qu'on le remette dans la réalité.

«_ Alana, je suis vraiment désolé »_

_« C'est rien. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Et je suis contente que tu ne sois pas seul dans ces moments là »_

_« J'apprécie ta compagnie _»

Elle sourit.

«_ J'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre les pédales par moment et que mon esprit ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi, physiquement je veux dire. Ces flash, cette fièvre, ces délires paranoïaques... »_

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Instable »_

_« Et maintenant ? »_

_« Instable mais conscient de l'être _»

Alana le regarda avec peur et inquiétude.

Il savait pertinemment que ses dires sur Hannibal, délirant ou non, ne seraient cru par personne et encore moins par la jeune femme. Il se décida donc d'éviter ce genre d'accusations en sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il mette cette affaire au clair.

Cependant, une question le taraudait. « _Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? _»

« _Non, tu sais bien que non. »_

_« Je ne suis plus sûr de grand chose à vrai dire »_

_« Et bien tu peux être sur de ça_ » Elle lui parlait lentement et doucement, ses mots résonnaient comme de doux murmures à son oreille. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux quand il leva les siens. Des larmes perlaient sur le visage d'Alana quand il passa une main sur sa joue. Elle ne bougeait pas Ne savait plus comment réfléchir comment réagir.

« _Will... S'il te plaît _» Supplia-t-elle. « _S'il te plaît... _» Il inspira et se recula lentement pendant qu'elle le regardait fixement. « _Je vais te ramener chez toi _»

« _Je vais me débrouiller, je te remercie_ »

Elle ferma les paupières en un signe de tête et laissa le jeune homme partir sans se retourner. Pendant de longues heures, Alana Bloom resta assise dans sa cuisine à réfléchir.

* * *

Ce qu'il crut être son réveil, tira Will d'un sommeil agité. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était autre que la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« _Jack »_

_« Will. On a besoin de vous _»

L'agent spécial s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main sur sa nuque... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Will ? Vous êtes là ? » _

_« Oui... Oui je suis là Jack. Vous avez besoin de moi tout de suite ? _»

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il fit glisser sa main et la plaça devant lui en une profonde inspiration.

« _Oui tout de suite ! Pourquoi je vous appellerez sinon ?!_ » La politesse et Jack ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Il avait du sang sur les mains et des griffures sur l'avant bras. Il changea le téléphone de place afin de constater si les marques étaient identiques de l'autre côté. Elles l'étaient. Une confusion des plus totale l'envahit.

« _Le Dr Lecter passe-t-il me chercher ? » _

_« Très drôle Will. Je vous envoie l'adresse_ »

Graham raccrocha et laissa simplement tomber le téléphone sur le sol où dormaient deux de ses chiens. Il respira lentement et essaya de trouver une explication logique à ses marques sanglantes tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il se revoyait chez Hannibal, chez Alana, chez lui. Mais que s'était-il passé entre le moment où il est partit de chez la jeune femme et le moment où il s'est couché dans son lit ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir et préféra mettre ça de côté pour le moment , il avait du s'écorcher et se salir sur le chemin en terre qui menait chez lui. Pour l'heure, un meurtre l'attendait.

« _Bonjour Jack_. » Will Graham venait d'arriver sur la scène de crime.

« _Will, vous êtes là, nous pouvons commencer »_

_« Je vous écoute »_

_« Nous pensons que nous avons à faire au même tueur que celui qui nous a laissé son travail inachevé hier..._ » Jack et son employé marchaient en direction d'une clairière où se trouvaient Jimmy Price, « Z » et Beverly Katz.

« _Les autopsies ont donné quoi ? »_

_« Que vous aviez raison. Il s'agissait bien de quatre personnes différentes. Nous avions la tête, les avants-bras et les mollets d'une personne, les biceps et les cuisses d'une autre personne, le torse d'une troisième et finalement les mains et les pieds du dernier corps. »_

_« Et c'est également pour ça que cette... chose avait une forme disproportionnée. »_

_« C'était du travail bâcle pour lui. Il en était peut être à sa première ou deuxième tentative »_

_« Et il a recommencé selon vous ? »_

_« Regardez par vous même. _»

Will et Jack venait d'arriver sur place. Les trois légistes se décalèrent afin de laisser faire les agents.

« _Même procédure_ » annonça Price.

« _A un détail près_ » ajout Bervely.

« _Lequel ? » _

_« L'assemblage_ » Déclara Will sérieusement. « _Nous avions des agrafes chirurgicales sur notre dernière scène de crime. Ici, les membres sont cousus, ça ne fonctionne pas._ »

« _Peut être qu'il s'est simplement rendu compte que le fil chirurgical tenait mieux en place que les agrafes.._. » tenta de résonner Jack, avant d'être coupé par son collègue.

« _Je ne pense pas. Tout est... similaire ici... Tout, sauf ça. C'est un peu.. facile._ »

« _Facile ? Vous vous foutez de moi Graham ? On a un corps découpé en plusieurs morceaux et ré-assemblé par d'autres parties de corps humain et vous trouvez ça FACILE ?!_ »

Will ne réagit pas. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Jack crier pour un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

« _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »_

_« Et qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire ?_ »

« _Que ce n'est pas le même tueur. Ça ne colle pas. Vérifiez aux autopsies mais je suis persuadé que vous ne trouverez que deux ou trois corps différents ici_. » Il ferma les yeux. « _Je n'arrive pas à voir ce tueur comme je voyais l'autre._ » Puis les ré-ouvrit.

« _Encore l'imitateur ? _» Jack s'était calmé.

« _Je pense. Je pense qu'il veut nous faire comprendre que ne ne voyons pas ce que nous sommes censé voir. Que par l'imitation de ces meurtres il veut nous montrer que nous sommes aveuglés par quelque chose qui nous empêche de voir la réalité. Il se joue de nous Jack. _» Will Graham fixait le corps sans vie devant lui quand un détail attira son attention. « _Retournez le »_

_« Pardon ?_ » Jimmy Price ne pu retenir son étonnement.

« _Ces fleurs que l'on peut voir dépasser de son dos, ce sont des Cinéraires si je ne me trompe pas._ » Plusieurs fleurs violettes au cœur blanc dépassaient de part et d'autre du cadavre. Bervely s'en approcha.

« _En effet. Vous avez l'œil Will._ »

«_ Et après ? Je ne vois pas le rapport _» demanda Jack

« _Les Cinéraires sont des fleurs dont la signification peut être « l'attachement de la douleur ». Elles n'ont pas été choisies au hasard. Ce sont des plantes faciles à cultiver mais très éphémères.__On les met souvent en pot pour égayer une table ou pour orner une entrée. Lorsqu'elles sont cultivées dans une terre légère, elles ont une croissance relativement rapide et ne réclament pas d'entretien particulier. Les Cinéraires ont une prédilection pour les endroits ombragés et ne supportent pas une forte exposition au soleil._ »

Will avait comprit où Bervely voulait en venir et pendant que cette dernière retournait doucement le corps, il ajouta :

« _Ce ou ces morceaux humains qu'il nous a laissé étaient simplement... un pot de fleur. Il voulait... égayer notre journée, voir nos réactions et nous montrer l'éphémérité de la vie humaine quand quelqu'un comme lui entre dans nos vies... »_

_« C'est tordu... » _

_« C'est pourtant le cas._ »

Le cadavre était maintenant sur le ventre et Will eut la confirmation de ses suppositions. Celui ci avait deux lacérations parfaitement symétriques dans le dos. Elles partaient de la nuque et descendaient jusqu'en bas des reins. A l'intérieur, des fleurs. Comme s'il les avait planté là.

« _ C'est bien lui _» annonça Zeller. « _Il n'a plus de reins. _»

Jack dégluti et pris une profonde inspiration. « _BORDEL IL SE FOU DE NOTRE GUEULE ! MAIS COMMENT A T-IL PU FAIRE TOUT CA EN UNE NUIT !? _»

******«L'imitateur offre un bouquet aux agents du FBI »**

Le gros titre venait de paraître dans le _TattleCrime_ sous la direction de Freddie Lounds. Hannibal Lecter, assit à son bureau, lisait l'article de la journaliste, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ce chapitre à mit du temps à arriver, je m'en excuse! Enjoy now :3


	5. Chapter 5

« _Le mal n'est jamais spectaculaire, il a toujours forme humaine. Il partage notre lit, et mange à notre table _»

**W.H Auden**

* * *

**. Now you see me . **

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre V ème**

**.**

Une douce musique s'emportant sur quelques refrains endiablés, retentissait dans une vaste demeure. Le Dr Lecter aimait cuisiner sur fond de musique classique et ce soir là, préparant un dîner pour quelques invités, elle rythmait ses préparations. Deux recettes été posées face à lui sur un vaste plan de travail anthracite il en prit une et commença à lire :

« **Gigue de chevreuil rôtie **»

**Ingrédients pour 4 personnes** : 1 belle gigue de chevreuil et 150 g de lard gras.

Il se retourna instinctivement afin d'ouvrir une petite boite en bois dans laquelle il rangeait la classification de ses ingrédients. Il tira un petit morceau de carton au hasard : « _Dr Kalberg, Maurice. Neurology._». Un sourire apparu sur le visage du psychiatre, visiblement satisfait de son choix. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la recette choisie :

******Marinade :**

Sel fin

Poivre du moulin

1 poireau

1 carotte

1 branche de thym

1 branche de romarin

1 bâton de cannelle

1 feuille de laurier

65cl de vin blanc

1 dl de vinaigre de vin

1 dl d'huile d'olive

******Préparation des ingrédients **

Coupez le lard en bâtonnets et piquez-en la gigue.

Épluchez et coupez la carotte et le poireau en rondelles.

Dans un grand récipient, déposez la gigue, ajoutez tous les ingrédients de la marinade

.

Pour lui, lire une recette de cuisine était comme contempler un poème d'un grand écrivain. Il se plongeait corps et âme dans sa passion et pouvait considérer ses plats comme de véritables chefs-d'œuvre. D'un geste assuré il sortit un couteau afin de commencer sa préparation. Un verre de vin rouge posé à côté d'un évier en inox le désaltérait de temps en temps Rien ne pouvait le tirer de cette fascinante concentration. Il coupait ses ingrédients avec une dextérité à en faire trembler les plus grands chefs cuisiniers du pays, et une enivrante odeur commençait à se dégager de sa cuisine. Il humait avec délicatesse chacune de ses préparations afin de les finaliser et de peaufiner son art avec un peu de sel ou de poivre. Une fois sa marinade prête, Hannibal se dirigea vers un large bloc en métal et ouvrit une porte tout aussi grande. Un voile brumeux glacé vint caresser son visage encore humidifié par la chaleur des fourneaux. Cependant, il frissonna de la différence de température quand ses mains se baladèrent à travers différents paquets sous-vides. _Maurice Kalerbg_. Une étiquette blanche parfaitement collée au plastique aida le psychiatre à trouver son morceau avant de retourner en cuisine et d'ouvrir la pièce maîtresse de sa préparation. Un beau morceau de cuisse était posé sur une fine planche à découper. Hannibal contempla la chose en sirotant son verre de vin et se remit au travail. Ses mains expertes semblaient bouger au rythme prenant de la musique classique qui retentissait toujours dans la cuisine et le reste de la maison. Une sorte de transe envahit la pièce et le docteur semblait nous offrir une chorégraphie gastronomique à la fois douce et vigoureuse mais toujours parfaitement maîtrisée. Quiconque assistait à cette performance était hypnotisé par les mains du gastronome. Il foulait la viande sous ses doigts et semblait la caresser. Un spectacle presque érotique.

Quelques 45 minutes plus tard, son rôti de chevreuil dorait dans un des fours encastrés de la cuisine et le psychiatre faisait de la place pour sa deuxième recette sans perdre de temps. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches et laissait apparaître deux cicatrices sur ses avants-bras, marques de son ancienne agression à la piscine de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique. Son pantalon été protégé par un tablier blanc qu'il avait noué à la taille et dont il se servait pour s'essuyer légèrement les mains après quelques nettoyages de couverts en tout genre. Une fois la place faite et les ustensiles propres, il pouvait se mettre à sa deuxième recette : son entrée. Entrée qu'il avait noté, tout comme son plat, sur une feuille légèrement cartonnée :

« **Bruschetta de jambon Serrano à la tapenade de figues et d'olives** »

Pour la seconde fois, Hannibal se tourna vers sa petite boite fétiche afin de trouver le « Jambon Serrano » adéquat pour sa recette et en sortie une autre carte de visite. «_ Carlos Alvarez. Oncology _». « _Parfait_ » pensa-t-il, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers son garde-manger réfrigéré. Et c'est après quelques minutes de recherches minutieuses qu'il revint se mettre au travail, son morceau à l'épaule, et se dirigea vers une porte métallique dans un recoin de sa cuisine. La pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui était immense et l'on pouvait y voir plusieurs appareils de découpe, dont un tranche-cottellettes, une machine à découper l'Osso Bucco et une trancheuse à jambon. C'est vers cette dernière qu'il s'attela et commença à découper de fines lamelles de la cuisse de Mr Alvarez. Une dizaine de tranches plus tard, il revint à son plan de travail afin de préparer ses Bruschetta.

**Pour 4 portions :**

4 demi-tranches de pain focaccia

4 fines tranches de jambon fumé serrano (Espagne)

100 à 150 gr de ricotta

Huile d'olive extra vierge

****** Ingrédients pour la tapenade :**

100 gr d'olives noires dénoyautées

80 gr de figues séchées

20 gr de cerneaux de noix

2 cl de vinaigre balsamique

Fleur de sel

Poivre noir du moulin

.

Le psychiatre commença sa recette, quand on sonna à la porte. Il regarda l'horloge pendue au mur et se fit la réflexion qu'il était trop tôt pour que ce soit ses invités. Cependant, il s'essuya les mains et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour accueillir son visiteur.

« _Bonsoir Dr Bloom _»

« _Bonsoir. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?_ » Alana Bloom avait prit l'habitude de venir cuisiner avec Hannibal quand elle en avait l'occasion, discutant par la même, de l'état de Will Graham.

« _Aucunement. Je préparais le dîner, entrez je vous en prie _»

« _Puis-je me joindre à vous ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« _Avec plaisir_ »

Le docteur Lecter la débarrassa de sa veste encore humidifiée par la neige qui tombait dehors et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Pendant que la jeune femme se lavait les mains, Hannibal lui prépara un petit plan de travail et les ingrédients adéquats pour son entrée.

«_ Je vous offre quelque chose ? »_

_« Une bière, avec plaisir, merci_ » Alana appréciait tout particulièrement la bière de son hôte, qu'il préparait lui même. Elle but une gorgée sous le regard indéchiffrable de son collègue et prit place près de lui avant de rejoindre sa table. Elle fixait attentivement ce qu'il faisait afin de pouvoir elle même le reproduire par la suite et n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux des mains du psychiatre.

Toujours avec une dextérité accrue, il prit une tranche de pain préalablement toastée et y saupoudra une pincée de fleur de sel avant d'y ajouter un filet d'huile d'olive. Il prit ensuite un couteau fin et étala délicatement la ricotta puis la tapenade. Alana suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, comme hypnotisée par tant de beauté dans le geste.

«_ Pour finir... _»

Il déposa une tranche de jambon espagnol sur le pain et la replia dans sa largeur. Simple mais élégant.

« _A vous _» déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Le Dr Bloom lui rendit son geste et se mit au travail. Elle prenait plaisir à cuisiner avec lui et à le regarder cuisiner, avec sa tenue décontractée et ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Elle s'étonnait encore de le trouver incroyablement charmant et séduisant en dehors des rencontres sur les scènes de crimes et s'est quand il la dévisagea qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait depuis quelques minutes.

« _Comment va Will ? Il avait l'air vraiment déboussolé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._ »

« Il_ va comme peut aller Will Graham. Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ?_ » Alana se disait qu'elle pourrait peut être vérifier les accusations de son ami.

« _Hier soir. Il a débarqué chez moi complètement paniqué et gelé. J'ai tenté de le calmer mais il n'y avait rien à faire. De plus, j'ai noté qu'il était étonnamment fiévreux, je lui ai simplement conseillé de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer lui expliquant que la journée avait été éprouvante pour lui _»

« _Vous l'avez raccompagné ?_ » Le Dr Bloom essayait d'en savoir plus tout en continuant sa préparation.

«_ Bien que lui avoir proposé, il n'en a pas voulu. Il semblait calmé, je n'ai pas insisté. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _» Son sadisme n'avait pas de limite. Il mentait à la perfection et jubilait devant tant de naïveté de la part de la jeune femme.

« _Il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Il est venu chez moi _»

« _Comment ça ? _»

« _Il était complètement déboussolé et trempé. Je me suis occupée de lui un instant et j'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'est mit à me dire qu'il ne savait plus, qu'il ne se rappelait plus de rien, qu'il se souvenait avoir quitté la scène de crime, être passé chez vous mais c'est tout_. » Devant le silence attentif du psychiatre, elle continua : «_ Naturellement j'ai remarqué qu'il avait énormément de fièvre et j'ai essayé de lui faire reprendre conscience des choses, et de la réalité. Il a commencé à vous accuser d'être responsable de son état... ce genre de choses »_

Même si elle semblait sur la défensive, Alana s'était totalement laissée aller à la confidence, n'en déplaise à son hôte du soir. Hannibal se tourna afin d'arrêter la cuisson de son rôti et de commençait le dressage des plats. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire de fierté.

« _Je vois. Et vous ? Que pensez-vous Alana ? _»

Il plongea son regard intense dans celui de la jeune femme, qui eut un moment faiblesse. Tout son corps frissonna durant quelques secondes, puis elle répondit : « _Je n'en pense rien. Will avait une forte fièvre et le dernier endroit où il s'est rendu c'était chez vous. Dans son esprit les choses se sont faites d'elles-même. Mais il est normal que je m'inquiète _»

«_ Tout à fait. Vous êtes son amie avant tout _»

« _Je me suis un peu éloignée de lui ces derniers temps »_

_« Il y a une raison à ça ?_ »

Ce dernier connaissait déjà la réponse mais ça l'amusait de tester la sincérité du docteur.

« _Il est de plus en plus instable et ma curiosité professionnelle à son égard peut lui être perçue comme un manque total de considération pour sa personne. De plus... _» Elle s'arrêta, hésitant à continuer.

« _De plus ?_ »

« _Plus tôt dans la journée Will a demandé à nous parler, à Jack et à moi, dans le bureau de Jack. »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il vous à dit _»

« _Il semblait très perturbé mais était tout à fait sain et tout à fait conscient des choses. Il a énoncé à Jack ce qu'il m'avait raconté quant à sa perte de mémoire de la nuit passée. Il nous a confié que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et qu'il ne pouvait plus feindre son inquiétude sur son état. _» Hannibal buvait les paroles de la jeune femme tout en finissant la préparation de son dîner. « _Il nous a ensuite avoué que ce matin, quand il s'est réveillé, il avait du sang sur les mains et de la terre sur les pieds et les mollets et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu se faire ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Jack l'avait appelé ce matin même lui annonçant un autre meurtre _»

« I_l se croit responsable ? _»

_« Je pense. A force d'entrer dans la peau des tueurs pour Jack, il se soupçonne une forme de schizophrénie où il n'arriverait plus à s'enlever ce personnage. Ce tueur tuerait à sa place. »_

_« Et vous le pensez capable de faire ça ? »_

_« Très sincèrement, Hannibal, je ne sais plus quoi penser de Will. Je ne saurais pas dire ce dont il est capable ou non. Je ne peux pas affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'aurait pas pu commettre ce meurtre. Même si nous l'avons attribuer à l'imitateur »_

_« Et que pense Jack ? _» Il menait un véritable interrogatoire sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Il adorait ça.

« _Jack pense comme moi, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre. Nous avons beaucoup de réserves quant à Will et nous nous sommes même risqués à essayer de le relier aux autres meurtres de l'imitateur »_

_« En effet, c'est assez courageux de se lancer dans ce genre de suppositions. Cependant, je ne peux que rejoindre votre point de vue et votre ressenti sur Will »_

_« Je me sens... perdue, Hannibal. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi croire ni comment mettre les choses en ordre. Je connais Will, du moins je crois le connaître mais il est vrai que tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il a reprit le travail avec Jack porte à réflexion. Ou alors c'est simplement un concours de circonstances. Nous aurions dut le voir avant ! Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée... que Will... »_

_« Arrêtez Alana, vous vous faites du mal. Arrêtez de vous torturer... _» Il s'approcha d'elle doucement «_ Ne vous portez pas responsable de l'état ou des agissements de Will. Si vos suppositions s'avèrent exactes, personne n'en avait rien vu._ » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, quand des larmes commencèrent à y perler. « _Je sais que vous êtes perdue et que vous aimeriez pouvoir faire quelque chose. J'aimerais aussi, Will est mon ami et je m'inquiète énormément pour lui. Mais pour l'heure, nous avons un dîner à savourer_ » Finit-il en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Hannibal partit se changer tandis qu'Alana finissait de ranger la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Quand le psychiatre alla ouvrir, il se trouvait devant Jack Crawford qui lui annonça :

« _Bonsoir Dr Lecter, regardez qui j'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route_ » Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'humour de l'agent.

« _Merci Jack... _» Will, vexé, entra en faisant la moue quand Alana se présenta dans le hall.

« _Will, Jack, bonsoir »_

_« Alana, vous êtes déjà là ? _» Le psychiatre ne la laissa pas répondre et enchérit sous le regard perplexe de Graham :

« _J'ai eu l'honneur de son assistance ce soir_ »

Cette dernière rougit à se traitement de faveur. Quand elle croisa le regard de Will, une gêne l'envahit et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éviter son regard. L'agent Crawford ne semblait pas saisir cette tension qui régnait tandis qu'Hannibal s'en délectait presque.

« _Suivez moi et asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir _»

Les trois collègues prirent place quand leur hôte leur amena le premier plat.

« _Bruschetta de jambon Serrano à la tapenade de figues et d'olives _» Annonça t-il en servant le Dr Bloom en premier.

« _Cela me semble tout à fait délicieux Dr Lecter »_

_« Merci Jack »_

Will restait silencieux. Dans sa tête les pensées se bousculaient. Ce réveil amnésique l'avait bouleversé et suite à la discussion dans le bureau de Jack, il paniquait réellement, bien qu'essayant comme à son habitude, de le cacher. Quand Hannibal le servit il lui rendit un sourire fébrile et commença à déguster. Le psychiatre les observa quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Les discussions s'engagèrent naturellement sur des sujets banals. Une fois l'entrée terminée, Lecter se leva et débarrassa les assiettes de ses convives afin de leur apporter le plat. Durant son absence Will se permit de se laisser aller et d'arrêter de faire constamment semblant qu'il allait bien. Aussitôt son esprit libéré de ce poids, il commença à avoir chaud, une de ses mains tremblait sur sa cuisse tandis que l'autre serra sa prise du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Des flash morbides l'assaillaient dans lesquels il revoyait ce patchwork humain... Dans leur assiettes.

«_ Will ! Will vous allez bien_ »

La voix de Jack Crawford le tira de son cauchemar. Il inspira brusquement et ouvrit les yeux.

« _Je vais bien Jack. C'est bon »_

_« Will..._ » Alana s'inquiétait.

«_ Je vais bien je vous dis. De simples mots de tête _»

Leur hôte revint avec le plat de résistance et annonça :

« _Gigue de chevreuil rôtie »_ Il s'avança lentement afin de servir chacun de ses invités « _La chair de jeune chevreuil est très délicate et vraiment très tendre. Généralement on peut s'en procurer dés l'arrivée de l'Automne chez un grand nombre bouchers, si le cœur vous en dit. Comme la plupart des gibier, ce sont des animaux d'élevages qui se cuisinent comme d'autres viandes, plus besoin de faisandage et de longues marinades pour éliminer les toxines provoquées par la chasse. Car comme vous le savez sûrement, un animal stressé par la chasse se ressentira sur le palais. Bon appétit._ »

Will le regarda perplexe suite à cette déclaration mais il dévora son plat sans dire un mot. Alana et Jack se délectaient de leur assiette sous le regard fier du docteur.

Quand le repas pris fin, Jack proposa à Will de le raccompagner et se dernier accepta. Il fit la même invitation au Dr Bloom qui refusa poliment avant de proposer son aide au psychiatre.

« _Je vous en suis très reconnaissant _» Sous un certain angle, Hannibal respectait Alana Bloom pour sa gentillesse et son dévouement.

«_ D'accord et bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Dr Lecter et je tiens à vous dire que votre repas était des plus délicieux, comme d'habitude. »_

_« Je vous remercie Jack, ce fut un plaisir »_

_« Dr Bloom... »_

_« Jack... Will. _»

Les deux hommes quittèrent la demeure d'Hannibal sous une neige fine.

* * *

«_ Je vous propose un dernier verre Dr Bloom _? » Ils étaient tout deux dans la salle à manger et s'apprêtaient à débarrasser la table dressée par les soins du Dr Lecter.

« _Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de vin blanc pour la soirée, je vous remercie_ »

« _Même pour un dernier verre avec moi _? » Hannibal se servit et commença à humer le liquide alcoolisé.

« _Si vous me tentez... Allez, un dernie_r » Déclara Alana en souriant.

Elle but son fond de verre d'une traite et tandis que l'alcool passait dans ses veines elle entendit simplement son collègue lui dire «_ Je vais me mettre un peu plus à l'aise pour le ménage, je reviens dans un instant _».

Quand elle réalisa, elle attendit simplement là, debout au milieu de la pièce. Le vin passant dans sa gorge la brûlait légèrement mais elle appréciait ce divin nectar. Sa chaleur corporelle augmenta une fois que l'alcool avait fait son effet. Cinq minutes plus tard elle vit Hannibal s'avancer à nouveau dans la pièce. Il s'était enlevé sa cravate, son gilet et sa veste et portait simplement une chemise blanche et un pantalon. Il semblait s'être mouillé le visage puisque ses cheveux tombaient à nouveau sur son front humide. Elle le trouvait beau.

« _Allez, c'est partit Dr Bloom_ »

Elle suivit le psychiatre et ils commencèrent tout deux à débarrasser en silence. Les effets du vin qu'elle avait bu ne s'estompaient pas mais Alana appréciait plutôt ce genre de sentiments. Une chaleur et une forme de fluidité s'installaient dans tout son corps. Son esprit semblait s'apaiser de toutes contrariétés et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Une fois la table débarrassée Hannibal lui demanda d'attendre dans son salon pendant qu'il mettait le lave vaisselle en route afin qu'il puisse la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Pendant ce temps, Alana déambulait dans la pièce à l'éclairage tamisé et tomba sur un petit tas de feuille blanche qu'elle se permit de regarder. De somptueux dessins s'offraient à elle, quand le psychiatre arriva derrière elle.

« _Ils vous plaise ? »_

_« C'est magnifique Hannibal »_

_« Merci.»_

_« Vous dessinez souvent ?_ »

« _Disons que... ça m'aide à m'évader. Will à la pêche, moi j'ai le dessin et la cuisine._ » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de lui. Tout semblait revenir à Will Graham, peu importe le sujet de discussion. « _Et vous Alana, qu'avez vous ? _»

Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle à l'odeur enivrante d'alcool dans sa nuque et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle n'osait pas se retourner et continuait à lui tourner le dos.

« _Je n'ai rien trouvé d'assez captivant pour m'occuper convenablement l'esprit, malheureusement_ »

« C_'est réellement dommage. Tout esprit à besoin de repos _»

Il se tenait toujours derrière elle, bien trop près à son goût.

« _Croyez moi que j'aimerais trouver quelque chose, quelque chose qui me fasse tout oublier. Surtout en ce moment._»

« _Et si vous étiez simplement vous même Alana. Laissez-vous aller, au lieu de revêtir ce masque_ » Il l'avait comprise et analysé si vite qu'elle en était déboussolée.

« _Je ne peux pas me permettre ça, et puis... je n'y arriverais même pas, ça fait trop longtemps que je m'efforce à..._ »

Il ne la laissa pas finir et la retourna afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle déglutit difficilement. Amusé, il ajouta :

« _Je n'en suis pas sûr... _»

Hannibal avait très bien cerné le Dr Bloom et il arrivait peu à peu à ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées et réalisa soudain pourquoi elle n'osait pas se retourner. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à continuer à se mentir à elle même en étant si proche de lui. Sa voix, son parfum, son regard, tout l'hypnotisait. Et il restait là, il la regardait avec cette intensité indéchiffrable. Le cœur du docteur Bloom se déchaînait dans sa poitrine et cela commençait à lui être douloureux. Son vis à vis lui offrit un sourire auquel elle ne put résister plus longtemps.

Alana combla le peu de centimètres qui restaient entre eux et avança une main tremblante vers la nuque d'Hannibal. Elle passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et serra quelques mèches entre ses doigts avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser et finit par se laisser simplement aller. Elle l'embrassa doucement afin de voir la réaction du psychiatre. Quand il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, elle intensifia leur étreinte en une pulsion érotique. Elle passait toujours une de ses main dans les cheveux d'Hannibal, le décoiffant légèrement, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise. Quand à lui, il embrassait la jeune femme avec une intensité qui faisait frissonner cette dernière. Quand il l'appuya, une main sur sa hanche, contre la table en bois qui se trouvait derrière elle et glissa son visage dans sa nuque afin de la couvrir de baiser sensuels, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Gémissement qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir du psychiatre qui descendait peu à peu de la nuque de la jeune femme à sa poitrine, déboutonnant habilement les boutons de son chemisier avant d'y glisser une main chaude qui fit réagir immédiatement sa maîtresse.

« _Hannibal... _»

Ce dernier se délectait des réactions de la jeune femme quand elle gémissait son nom à son oreille. Elle fit glisser lentement la chemise du Dr Lecter et passa instantanément ses mains dans son dos musclé. Elle le serrait contre elle comme si elle ne se sentait jamais assez proche de lui. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, à se déshabiller lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène sur un divan posé non loin d'eux. Quand il se plaça au dessus d'elle, leur étreinte pris une tournure plus intense. Plus bestiale. Hannibal passait ses lèvres dans le coup d'Alana, la mordant juste assez pour la faire frissonner tout en baladant ses mains expertes partout sur son corps nu. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler face à ses traitements de faveur et le suppliait presque d'accélérer.

« _Hannibal... _»

Un mot suffit pour exhausser ses désirs. Alors qu'il avait sa tête enfoui dans le cou du docteur Bloom, cette dernière empoignait ses cheveux avec force et gémissait doucement à son oreille. Elle passait sa main dans le dos humide de son amant et le griffa légèrement quand il accéléra un peu plus en elle. Hannibal se redressa lentement afin de reprendre son souffle et en profita pour embrasser la jeune femme qui approfondit ce baiser. Ses mèches blondes pendaient sur son front luisant de sueur tandis qu'il regardait Alana jouir de sa performance érotique.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver car je reprends le travail dés demain. En attendant, enjoy :3


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews et follow suite à mes différents OS. Le prochain OS est en cours de reflexion mais en attendant je me suis dit qu'il serait bien que je continu ma fiction de base. Donc, après un long moment, voici la suite._

* * *

« _Que celui qui combat les monstres prenne garde dans sa guerre à ne pas devenir lui même un monstre. A force de plonger trop longtemps votre regard dans l'abîme, c'est l'abîme qui entre en vous »_

* * *

**. Now you see me .**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre VIème**

**.**

**2h10. Demeure d'Hannibal Lecter**

Le psychiatre se réveilla aux côtés d'Alana Bloom, toujours endormie. Prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et après avoir vérifier qu'elle dormait à points fermés, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Sa demeure était parfaitement chauffée et il pouvait se permettre de rester torse-nu un moment. Un fois dans la pièce, il fit quelques pas vers un miroir placé au dessus d'un lavabo d'un blanc impeccable où étaient disposés deux robinets en argent et se regarda un instant. Il était impossible de déchiffrer son regard qui était d'une intensité sans pareil. A bien y regarder, l'on pouvait remarquer une lueur presque maléfique dans ses pupilles et ses yeux qui renvoyaient une expression insondable captivaient ou effrayaient quiconque s'y aventurait. Hannibal semblait complètement absorbé par ses pensées et se fixait toujours, donnant l'impression étourdissante d'un cercle sans fin dans lequel il pénétrerait dans son propre esprit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et l'on pu apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage autrefois impassible. Ses canines visibles illustraient à la perfection sa vraie nature et lui donnaient un rictus carnassier. Hannibal Lecter était un chasseur sauvage. Un prédateur de sang froid.

Son sourire s'effaça lentement et il passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, faisant glisser quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Il expira et inspira profondément puis ouvrit le robinet, laissant se dessiner sur celui-ci des empruntes superficielles et délaissa ses cheveux afin de plonger ses deux mains dans l'eau fraîche Mains qu'il passa ensuite sur son visage maintenant humide, lui procurant un sentiment de bien-être délicieux. Il leva à nouveau la tête et se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, qui réfléchissait son visage, sa nuque et le haut de ses épaules dénudées. Son regard redevint insondable. Quelques fines goûtes d'eau luisantes glissaient le long de deux mèches rebelles pendant sur son front. Son visage, ferme et sérieux était constellé du liquide froid qu'il venait de s'administrer et lui donnait un charme certain. Un frisson parcouru son échine quand ces perles humides vinrent glisser le long de son cou, parcourant lentement sa jugulaire pour venir se blottir en bas de sa nuque, dans le creux rejoignant ses épaules. Il y passa une main brûlante, contrastant avec le froid de sa peau dénudée et s'étira tout en essuyant les gouttes qui commençaient à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Durant son étirement, les muscles de son omoplate gauche se dessinaient dans son dos et lui donnaient des formes parfaites. Il finit simplement par poser chacune de ses mains contre le rebord en marbre de son lavabo et s'appuya sur ce dernier, penchant la tête en avant, ce qui finit de ravir les quelques mèches qui tombaient lascivement devant ses yeux. Ses omoplates semblaient s'enfoncer dans son dos, sa colonne vertébrale ressortait légèrement de la base de sa nuque jusqu'en bas de ses reins, délimités par l'élastique d'un pantalon bleue foncé en coton. On pouvait voir se dessiner deux creux de part et d'autre de ses vertèbres à la base de ses hanches et une transformation de ses muscles dorsaux se dévoila quand il pencha lentement la tête en arrière. Quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent effleurer la base de sa nuque et déclencha un autre frisson qui le fit vibrer avec une intensité quasi érotique.

Alors que les poils dressés sur ses bras reprenaient leur place initiale, Hannibal se redressa et décolla ses mains de la paroi glacée. Il s'enfonça lentement dans un couloir sombre, menant à une porte en bois blanc qu'il ouvrit avant d'éclairer la petite pièce qui s'offrait à lui avec un interrupteur se trouvant sur un des murs. L'ampoule fixée au plafond dévoila une lumière fébrile qui scintilla quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser. Il fit quelques pas dans l'antre tamisée et s'arrêta pour un instant de réflexion. Un large choix de costume été pendus face à lui, impeccablement repassés et assortis, suivit d'une vaste collection de cravates en tout genre. Après quelques secondes de considérations personnelles, le psychiatre tendit un bras vers un pull en laine gris clair puis dirigea sa main vers une chemise blanche et finit sa course sur le cintre d'un pantalon de costume anthracite. Il posa le tout sur le dossier d'une chaise et vint ouvrir un tiroir encastré dans sa penderie pour en sortir un boxer noir et une paire de chaussette. Il retira son pantalon de coton afin d'enfiler ses nouveaux sous-vêtements, prit une paire de chaussures noires parfaitement cirée, ses habits qui attendaient toujours sur le dossier de la chaise, éteint la lumière et sortit de la pièce. Hannibal prit soin de ne pas vouloir réveiller la femme qui dormait dans son lit et marcha vers un salon annexe où se trouvait un canapé en cuir noir bordé d'un vaste tapis aux motifs colorés et entouré de deux luminaires immenses, sculptés sur leurs pieds. Une large armoire en chêne massif était calée contre un mur C'est vers cette dernière qu'il se focalisa, ouvrit une porte découvrant une autre collection de costume et un large miroir encastré à celle-ci. Il s'habilla lentement -ses gestes semblaient être chorégraphiés au millimètre près- referma le meuble, quitta la pièce et descendit dans le hall d'entrée. Il enfila un long manteau bleu marine et plaça une écharpe grise autour de son cou – sans la nouer – et délaissa sa demeure.

La pluie faisait rage dehors et tandis qu'Alana dormait toujours profondément dans les draps d'Hannibal, ce dernier roulait sur une route bordée d'une immense forêt. Une main sur son volant en cuir, l'autre sur le levier de vitesse, il bravait la tempête dans une voiture de collection grise luisant à la lueur lunaire ainsi qu'à l'éclairage de quelques lampadaires. Après une dizaine de minutes, il emprunta un chemin sinueux à travers les arbres et se gara sur le bas-côté de la route. Les phares de sa voiture éclairaient des rubans de délimitation de scènes de crime arrachés. L'orage battant faisait un bruit sinistre dans les arbres dont le feuillage dansait au grès du vent. L'ambiance particulièrement glauque collait parfaitement à la démarche d'Hannibal qui avançait lentement, tel un prédateur, dos à la lumière des phares. Ses cheveux décoiffés pendaient le long de son visage. Il y passa une main afin de les rejeter en arrière, tout en continuant sur quelques mètres. Quand il s'arrêta, il sortit de sa poche une petite lampe torche qu'il braqua face à lui. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se braqua et se bloqua littéralement. Plusieurs membres humains logeaient à ses pieds et du sang coulait sur ses avant bras. Son visage et son pull d'un orange délavé constellés de taches rougeâtres témoignaient de la barbarie de ses actes. Hannibal ne distinguait pas bien son visage mais peu lui importait, son odorat légendaire ne l'avait pas trahit. Il avait bel et bien retrouvé... L'homme au PatchWork Humain.

« _Bonsoir _» Annonça le cannibale d'un ton si calme que son vis-à-vis ne sut quoi répondre. « _Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous dérangerez que quelques petites minutes et je tiens déjà à m'en excuser_ » Sa voix s'assombrissait au fil des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Son accent particulier donnait un rythme angoissant à ses phrases. « _Et bien... Vous ne répondez pas ? Ceci est particulièrement... impoli de votre part_ »

Le psychopathe déglutit et baissa les yeux. Il avait perdu toute son assurance. Contre un arbre, gisait son chef-d'œuvre. Un corps recomposé de plusieurs parties humaines, reliées entre-elles par du fil de nylon parfaitement serré, pataugeait dans la boue et l'eau de pluie. Contrairement à son précédent travail inachevé, une tête féminine gisait sur le haut du corps sans vie.

« _Je... Que faites-vous ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ? _»

« _Oh, vous parlez. Je commençais à me demander si vous aviez perdu votre langue... Cela aurait été fâcheux pour moi je dois dire _» Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire à glacer le sang.

« _QUI ETES-VOUS ?! QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ! _» L'homme braqua un couteau ensanglanté vers le cannibale qui ne broncha pas d'un cil.

« _Je m'appelle Hannibal. Je suis simplement venu vous dire que votre travail m'intéresse énormément. J'aime beaucoup l'idée derrière la toile. Cependant... Il manque deux petites choses à cette... charmante créature _» Il fixait maintenant le massacre du psychopathe et s'avançait vers la chose. Incrédule, l'homme le regarda simplement faire.

Hannibal s'accroupit près des corps recomposés des victimes et glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste trempée. Il fit mouvoir sous ses doigts les plumes colorées de l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main et plaça celui ci avec soin dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille décédée.

«_ QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! DE QUEL DROIT VOUS BOUSILLEZ MON TRAVAIL !_ »

«_ Arrêtez... de crier. Vous n'êtes pas en colère, vous avez peur. Je peux sentir l'adrénaline sécrétée par votre corps à des kilomètres à la ronde. Votre cœur bat vite... Très vite. Il doit être brûlant... »_

_« De... quoi vous parlez ? »_

_« Et cela tombe très bien... J'ai froid aux mains _»

Hannibal conclu ses mots par une démarche prédatrice vers sa victime.

* * *

**6h45. Demeure d'Hannibal Lecter. **

« _Hey... » _Alana Bloom venait d'ouvrir les yeux, blottit près de son amant.

« _Bonjour »_ Un sourire charmeur apparu sur le visage du psychiatre, qui passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « _Bien dormi ? » _

« _Oui... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien » _Ajouta-t-elle en braquant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Elle resta comme ça un instant, admirant le visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

« _Tant mieux » _Hannibal se retourna et vint placer son bras sous sa tête. Il balaya de son autre main les quelques mèches de cheveux qui vinrent s'insinuer dans ses yeux quand Alana lui caressa le visage avec tendresse. Elle glissa doucement ses doigts dans les mèches ébouriffées du docteur, juste sous son oreille et resserra légèrement sa prise. Une moue étrange apparu sa figure :

« _Tu as les cheveux mouillés ? » _

« _Je me suis réveillé cette nuit et je suis allé prendre une douche avant de me recoucher. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller »_

_« Oh, tu aurais dut... Ça aurait pu être sympa... » _Elle le regarda avec insistance et un sourire complice apparu sur le visage de son amant.

Alana se rapprocha de lui et serra ses mèches à la base de sa nuque, le rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à ce baiser en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, plaquant sa main dans son dos, l'invitant à venir toujours plus près de lui. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et bascula au dessus d'Hannibal qui vint placer ses deux mains brûlantes dans le dos dénudé d'Alana. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle se glissa un peu plus sur lui et l'embrassa avec vigueur. Une sonnerie vint les tirer de leur étreinte.

« _Je crois que c'est ton téléphone » _Hannibal grogna de mécontentement.

« _Laisse sonner, il est tôt... » _Alana n'avait aucune envie de lâcher le psychiatre et continua à l'embrasser sur la bouche, déviant vers sa joue pour finir dans son cou. Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle le sentit frissonner.

« _C'est Jack... » _Il put voir l'appelant quand il tourna la tête sous le traitement de la jeune femme. Il savait que cela devait être important. Il se doutait que Jack avait trouvé son petit présent et même Alana ne pouvait lui retirer cette curiosité de la tête.

« _Mh... » _Elle se recula du docteur et attrapa son portable tout en restant au dessus d'Hannibal qui lui caressait les cheveux. Après quelques minutes de conversation téléphonique, elle raccrocha.

« Ça_ va ? » _S'interrogea le psychiatre qui voulait en savoir plus.

_« Ils ont trouvé d'autres corps » _

« _Oh ? Mince... Ils veulent que t'y ailles ? »_

_« Ouais, et je dois t'appeler pour que tu nous rejoignes » _

Alana se releva et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Hannibal la regardait. Elle semblait distraite.

« _Tu es sûre que ça va ? Will est sur place ou on passe le chercher ? »_

Il n'eut aucune réponse et se leva du lit pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux afin de prendre son visage dans ses mains et déclara :

« _Hé... » _

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes les remplissaient.

« _Will n'est pas au courant, Hannibal. Nous irons le chercher avec Jack après être passé sur la scène de crime. »_ Sa phrase sonnait comme un sentence irréfutable.

* * *

Enjoy :3


End file.
